1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid manifold assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sandwich solenoid manifold assembly including a steel plate and a plastic manifold having worm passages in a surface thereof and a plurality of insert receiving holes provided therethrough for receiving a plurality of steel inserts having a first end provided with a radial flange which abuts against a surface of the plastic manifold and a second end which abuts against the steel plate.
2. Description of Background Art
Virtually all complex hydraulically-controlled automotive transmissions are now equipped with a solenoid manifold which includes a plurality of solenoid valves that can be selectively actuated for providing hydraulic fluid to the clutches, brakes and other hydraulically actuated components of the hydraulically controlled automotive transmission in order to obtain a plurality of transmission gear ratios. Conventionally, die-cast type solenoid manifolds have been used in the art. These die-cast type solenoid manifolds generally include a plurality of worm passages provided on a surface of the die-cast solenoid manifold. This surface of the die-cast solenoid manifold is designed to be mounted to a corresponding interface of a hydraulically controlled automotive transmission.
The interface of the hydraulically controlled automotive transmission includes a plurality of input and output fluid passages which correspond with said plurality of worm passages in the manifold. A plurality of solenoid valves are disposed on the die-cast solenoid manifold in order to open or close the fluid passages defined by the worm passages formed in the first surface of the solenoid manifold. The opening and closing of the fluid passages generally provides fluid or shuts off fluid supplied for engaging or disengaging transmission clutches. The fluid supplied through the fluid passages may also be utilized for actuating other hydraulically actuated components in the hydraulic lines of the hydraulically controlled automotive transmission.
The conventional die-cast solenoid manifold designs were heretofore the primary design for solenoid manifolds because the die-cast solenoid manifolds are capable of withstanding the greater than 1500 p.s.i. which is utilized in a hydraulically controlled transmission of an automotive vehicle.
A problem with the die-cast solenoid manifolds is that they are very complicated and expensive to manufacture. A large factor in the high cost of die-cast solenoid manifolds is that each die-cast solenoid manifold requires several post machining operations. In addition, the dies required for manufacturing the die-cast solenoid manifolds are complex in design and are also very expensive.
Another problem with conventional die-cast solenoid manifolds is that they are very heavy. It is a growing trend in the automotive industry to reduce the total weight of a vehicle. The goal of weight reduction is driven in large part by increased governmental standards on fuel economy.
It is therefore desirable to provide a manifold assembly having a low overall cost, requires no post machining operations, provides a reduction in weight and increases the ability to place solenoid valves independent of customer interface requirements.